Under the terms of Grant Award UC6 AI58618 to construct a National Biocontainment Laboratory at Boston University we will build a safe, secure facility which incorporates all of the components necessary to support cutting edge basic, translational and clinical research on emerging infectious diseases including category A, B and C agents and which is integrated into the vibrant biomedical research and emergency preparedness environments of Boston University Medical Campus, the City of Boston, the region and the nation. We will also put into place comprehensive research, development and training programs which include all the necessary components to achieve the objectives of the NIAID's Strategic Plan for Biodefense Research emphasizing research and the development of diagnostic, preventative and therapeutic products to protect the population of the United States and the world against these agents. The National Biocontainment Laboratory (NBL) at Boston University will be known as the National Emerging Infectious Diseases Laboratories (NEIDL) Institute. The NEIDL Institute will be owned, operated and managed by a consortium of Boston University (BU) and Boston Medical Center (BMC). The NEIDL will be housed at the Boston University Medical Campus (see locus plan). Program activities may also be based at the Charles River Campus of Boston University and at offsite locations as appropriate.